1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography cameras, and specifically to camera viewfinders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When taking a picture it is necessary to know not only in what direction to aim the camera but also how much of the subject(s) will be included in the picture. For this reason practically every camera has a viewfinder of some kind.
Viewfinders built on to or into portrait-like cameras are usually intended to be used with the camera in a horizontal orientation for picture-taking. No distinction is made in the viewfinder for positioning the camera in a vertical orientation for picture-taking.